The Fourth Survivor
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Hunk recounts his escape from Raccoon City. Told in two parts.
1. Part One

The Fourth Survivor  
By The Headcrook  
  
Legal BS Disclaimer: All Characters are the property of Capcom. For all those who are areding my fanfic, The Mummy Returns, I'm in the process of retyping several chapters, since my disk was erased, so that puts me back. Anyway, here's a fanfic from Resident Evil 2, told from Hunk's POV. I also placed the story in two parts. I got this idea from reading Dan Birlew's Analysis on RE2 and the 4th Survivor. Send all comments and flames to headcrook@yahoo.com  
  
Part One  
  
"G-...G-Virus... I have to deliver it to Umbrella..."   
  
I'm still alive. I barely made it out of the laboratory alive. That was two days ago. I guessed I must have passed out from being chased by the monster that was formerly William Birkin. Goddamn rookie. If he hadn't shot Birkin, then I wouldn't be in this mess right now.  
  
My guess is that the monster didn't follow me, so I must be in the clear.  
  
It was supposed to be a simple retrival mission. Now it's all about survival.   
  
I move my arms. Nothing's broken. Same thing with my legs. Slowly, I rise to my feet from the muck and shake my head clear of the cobwebs. I looked around, remembering where I was. I still have my weapons, an H&K VP70 handgun, strapped to my side, my Desert Eagle in my holster, and my Remmington shotgun slung across my back. Thankfully my pouch that held all of my ammo wasn't soaked, otherwise I would be totally fucked, not that I'm already am in a fucked up position.  
  
I pull out my radio and spoke into it. "Alpha Team, come in."  
  
Static.   
  
I spoke again. "This is Commander Hunk. Alpha Team, come in."  
  
Static. Then a voice came through the radio. "Alpha Team, here. Report."  
  
"Alpha Team, mission accomplished, over."  
  
"Roger that. We'll meet at the rendevous point."  
  
"Copy. Hunk out."  
  
I knew that the meeting point was the rooftop of the Raccoon Police Department. Oh, well. I jumped on top of the platform and walked up the stairs. Before I opened the door, I pulled out my handgun, making sure it was loaded, and pushed the door open.  
  
"Shit," I muttered  
  
When I closed the door, I saw that this room had about five zombies inside. Looks like I'm gonna have to shoot my way out of this one. One of the zombies saw me and started to head in my direction. She would have been a beautiful lady. Now she was a jumble of rotting flesh, a victim of the Umbrella virus.  
  
No time to mourn the ones lost. Right now, I'm looking out for one person: me. I raised my handgun and pulled the trigger. The bullet landed in between her eyes and with a soft moan, she sank to her knees and fell to the ground. This was now my chance to run. I charged across the bridge, knocking another zombie over the ledge and put two more bullets in the two undead that were standing in front of the door and left before the last two could get the chance to catch me.  
  
After escaping that trap, I have found that I have stumbled into another. On my left, was a zombie, who, for some strange reason, was on fire. In front of me, were two more. I saw that there was enough room for me to run past them, so I went for it.  
  
The flaming zombie lunged at me, just as I broke into a run. It fell completely on the floor, just as I zigzagged past the two zombies and down the stairs. I found myself ankle-deep in water as I heard something not too far away. I put my handgun away and went for the Magnum. I rounded the corner...  
  
...and pulled back as a huge glob of acidic venom landed when I was moments earlier. I peeked around the corner, and saw a tarantula the size of a Saint Bernard crawling up the wall.  
  
"I...hate...SPIDERS!" I bellowed. I raised the Desert Eagle and fired two rounds into the oversized arachnid. It fell into the water with a soft splash. There was another one coming, this time it was on the ceiling. Fuck this. I ran underneath it, dodging the glob of venom that it spat, turned the corner and shimmed up the ladder.  
  
I stopped for a moment in order to get my bearings. I then realized that I was in the RPD kennel.  
  
Wait a minute...the kennel? Uh-oh.  
  
No time to waste, I dropped my Magnum onto the floor and came up with the shotgun, just as the three zombified dogs came charging. I lined them up in my sight and blasted all three back with one shot. Neither dog was getting up.  
  
Somehow, I was feeling a strange case of deja vu as I killed those dogs. They reminded me of the dogs that were codnamed Cerebrus back at the now-destroyed Spencer Mansion. Thankfully, I wasn't there when the first outbreak had happened. I was on another assignment.  
  
I slid my shotgun back into place and picked up my Magnum. I inched my way passed the mutts and out the door.  
  
Another flaming zombie was coming towards me, this time from my right, while another zombie was vrawling towards me. Seeing that the burning one was a bigger threat, I put a bulled in his head and waited for the other one to come close. When it did, I crushed its skull underneath my heel.  
  
There was another zombie lying on the floor, but it was playing possum, seeing how it always moved its head when ever I moved left or right. Just to be on the safe side, I disposed of that, and the other two zombies in the corridor before moving on.  
  
The parking lot wasn't much easier, but it wasn't hard, either. Three of Raccoon's mutated mutts were on the prowl, and as soon as I slammed the door, they were coming at me, looking for fresh meat. Seeing that I had a lot of room, I faked all of them out and made a mad dash for the door on the opposite side of the lot. When I opened the door, the dog that was closest to me pounced, but only ended up getting a facefull of door when I slammed it in its face. Ouch.  
  
I found mysef in another hallway. I lisened for a moment. No zombies. No dogs. Maybe I finally can get a little breathing room after almost getting killed.  
  
Then I heard...well, it sounded like cawing.  
  
I peeked around the corner. There were a flock of crows nearby, and another flock down the hall. No bother trying to kill them all, that's just a waste of ammo. Might as well make a run for it.   
  
Steeling myself, I charged through the first flock of crows. They got real pissed and gave chase. I ran down the hall and rounded the corridor, heading into another hall. The crows were right behind me. I raced up the stairs.  
  
A light tapping on the floor caught my attention. There were three dogs here, and guess who was the unlucky victim?  
  
I beg to differ.  
  
I pulled out my handgun and took aim. The first bullet caught the first dog in its cranium. The second dog leapy over its dead companion and charged toward me. It too fell after a bullet in the head. The third dog was coming fast. I aimed the gun and pulled the trigger.  
  
Click.  
  
SHIT!  
  
Not wasting any time, I ejected the spent clip and had another in the gun just as the dog leapt.  
  
BANG!  
  
The dog was sent back by the force of the parabellum round that went through its skull. It landed in a heap at my feet. Cautious, I walked down the hall, until I found another door. I opened it and closed it behind me.  
  
There was a zombie that was dressed in a RPD uniform, blood splattered all over his chest. He raised his arms, which had bite marks on them, and shambled towards me, a moan escaping from his lips. Not the one to take any chances, I pulled out my shotgun, but kept the handgun in my other hand. I raised the gun and planted a bullet in the advancing zombie. Then I entered the office.  
  
More zombies were inside, only this time, they were scattered all over the place. Seeing that there were some piled up on the left side of the huge desk, I went right. There was a lone zombie patrolling the door, so I disposed that little problem and ran through the door.  
  
I was greeted with the sight of a zombie three feet from me. Not even thinking, I raised the shotgun at its head and pulled the trigger. The zombie's head exploded in a geyser of red that splattered the wall behind it. I shoved my handgun into my belt and ran for the closest door, which was guarded by three more zombies.  
  
I cocked the shotgun and aimed at the closest zombie. If I was right, then the resulting shotgun blast would take out the other two as well. I pulled the trigger. Half of the first zombie's head was blown off, and the other two were also hit. I opened the door and ran into the next room, slamming the door behind me. 


	2. Part Two

Part Two  
  
It took me a moment to realize that I was in the main lobby of the police station. Since I was the closest to the front door, I walked up to it and looked outside. The courtyard was packed with zombies. No exit there.  
  
I walked down the stairs and stopped in front of the broken fountain. There were two doors, one to my left and another up the ramp. I tried the one up the ramp first, but it wouldn't budge. Plus, I also heard the moaning of zombies inside. No exit there, either.  
  
That left the set of double doors at the foot of the ramp. I pulled out the handgun and entered.  
  
A giant spider greeted me with a glob of vemon. I dodged and when it charged at me, I dodged that and the second one as I ran through the door.  
  
The next hallway was pratically deserted. I took a step forward...  
  
...and something fell directly in front of me. It looked liked a human that was turned inside out. I remember back during an assignment on Sheena Island, Commander Goldman told me about these things that he had dubbed Lickers, because of it's tougue.  
  
[Note. I know that the RPD gave the Licker its name, but this is for dramatic purposes.]  
  
I wasn't going to wait around to get sliced into Umbrella terriyaki, I ran past the thing and rounded the corner, only to find two more of the damn things lying in wait. The one that was closest to me tried to take a swipe at my legs, but I was too fast for the thing.  
  
A loud scream caught my attention. The farthest Licker leapt at me, claw raised. I waited until the last minute before I rolled out the way. The Licker landed gracefully on the floor, but I was already making a break for the door. A scream alerted me that one of the Lickers was going to try that leaping attack on me again.  
  
I slammed the door behind me...  
  
Thud.  
  
I smirked as the Licker slammed into the door. Those things my be lethal, but they are just like the zombies: Not very smart.  
  
I pulled out my handgun and began to inch my way down the hall, which was littered with tables and other heavy objects. My guess is than when the T-virus was released, the Raccoon Police Department had barricaded the police station for a standoff against the undead.  
  
I hate to admit it, but eventhough they were all killed, they had the courage to die fighting. That's how I would like to go out.  
  
Something was inching its way towards me. It looked like...well, it looked like a giant piece of ivy with tentacles.  
  
I only saw this thing one time, and that was back at the Umbrella Labs, and from what I had read, this thing was part of Umbrella's Bio Organic Weapons program.  
  
And somehow, this thing has gotten loose in the city.  
  
I remembered that this B.O.W. had a flaw; a weak spot to be exact. Its stem, which was also its nerve center. If I hit that, then the thing would die.  
  
Getting into a crouching position, I aimed at the thing and fired three rounds. The mutated plant jerked, its tentacles spasming before it fell to the floor in a pool of blue chlorophyll.  
  
I rounded the corner and found another one of those plants lurking in the hall. That was no problem. After a disposed of that overgrown piece of weed, I ventured onward. When I passed the second corpse, one of its tentacles snapped forward and smacked me in the chest.  
  
I was more surprised rather than hurt, since it didn't get through my armor. I put another bullet in the corpse and headed for the next door.  
  
There were two more of those plant things waiting for me. One of them opened its maw and spat out acidic bile at me. I leapt back, and the lethal shower spattered onto the ground.  
  
These were different types of plants than the ones I had fought in the previous room. Either it was that they were a shade of purple, or that it tried to kill me with poison. I ran to the far end of the room and whipped out the Desert Eagle. The second plant tried to spray me with the poison, but luckily, I was out of reach.  
  
I aimed at the one on the left.  
  
BLAM! BLAM!  
  
The first one folded and died. After a few more shots, its companion followed suit. I guess these kind of plants don't like high-density caliber slugs. I passed them and walked up the stairs.  
  
As I placed my feet on the landing, I felt the floor slightly shake. Whatever was coming was something big.   
  
I was right.  
  
An eight-foot, trenchcoat-wearing humanoid came stomping in my direction, hands the size of a human head balled into giant fists. Its bald head looking down on me with blank white eyes. And he was coming for me.  
  
I've heard about this thing back at the H.Q., but I never really thought that this monstrosity really existed. It was known by only one word.  
  
Tyrant.  
  
And it knew that I had a sample of the G-virus in my posession.   
  
And it would do ANYTHING to get it...that includes killing me.  
  
The landing was big enough for me to weave around the menace, but when the thing got close enough, it cocked one huge fist back and swung in an overhead blow that would have decapitated me in an instant.  
  
I moved, and the Tyrant made a rather nice indention in the wall. By the time it had got its hand free, I was already at the other door and gone.  
  
Best to keep moving, eventhough this hall was littered with zombies. Fotunately, all of them were all on the floor, and some of them were crawling towards me.  
  
Pulling out my handgun, I shot every one of them in the head before rounding the corner and going through the door.  
  
In this room, I had found another variation of the Licker. In fact, I've found three of them. The first one tried to take a swipe at me, but missed. When I was about to round the corner, I've heard the three Lickers scream at the same time.  
  
They were going to strike at the same time with that leaping slash attack.   
  
At the same time, the one behind me, the one in front of me, and the one to my right leapt. I dove to the floor and the three Lickers ended up tearing into each other.  
  
Oops.  
  
The next room, which was the library, was quiet. No zombies or monsters coming out of the woodwork. I took a moment to check my ammo.  
  
It was very low. I had two full handgun clips, one Magnum clip, and about six shotgun shells left. It was time to get REALLY lucky. I went through the double doors, and saw one of those mutant plants about two yards from me. There were two more of those plants, on near the emergency ladder and another on the far end of the balcony.  
  
I ignored the closest one and turned my attention to the one that was advancing on me. The overgrown science project fell after a few caliber rounds to the stem. Making my way to the otherside of the balcony, I dealt out the same punishment to its counterpart.  
  
As I approached the door, it swung open and zombies came rushing out. Upon seeing me, they made a beeline in my direction.  
  
I wasn't even thinking. I raised my handgun and fired...and fired...and fired...  
  
Head shot after head shot, one by one, the zombies fell to the floor as I backed up, firing until I was out of ammo. I ejected the used clip and slapped another one into my handgun. I continued to fire upon the onslaught of zombies until there were none left.  
  
By that time, I had used all of the ammo for the handgun. Seeing that it was now useless, I tossed that aside and pulled out the Desert Eagle. I had about one full clip left, so I decided against using that for the moment and brandished the shotgun.  
  
I walked into the room where the zombies were at moments earlier before they had met an untimely fate at my hands. Nothing, so I went through the other door...and promptly blew a zombie to hell with my shotgun. I turned, and there were three guarding the door. I dealt with them (it took me about three shotgun blasts) I rushed through the door.  
  
I was almost home free. All I had to do was go down this hallway, and I was at the rendezvous point. The door in front of me was torn off of its hinges, so I had to be careful. I rounded the corner...  
  
and I saw the Tyrant turn the corner, stomping towards me, murder in its souless white eyes.  
  
It was clear to me that he was pissed.  
  
There was no room to manuver this time. This time, I was going to shoot it out. I brought the shotgun, and fired at him, giving him an unhealthy dose of shotgun shell after shell, until I was out.  
  
I threw down the shotgun and brandished the Magnum and fired my last clip into the humanoid creature. Surprisingly enough, after I fired my last bullet into his chest, he stopped in his tracks. He looked rather woozy, since he was trying to remain standing.  
  
Then, he fell to his knees. I took a step back, since we were eye-to-eye with each other when he had went on his knees. Then he fell face down onto the ground.  
  
I did it. I had stopped the Tyrant...for now.  
  
Time to go.  
  
I stepped over his body and rounded the corner, passing a line of broken windows. I could hear the zombies from here. From the corner of my eye, they had swarmed the RPD parking lot. I turned again and saw the door. I opened it and was greeted with the sight of the night sky.  
  
That and the burned-out shell of a helicopter that was sticking out of the wall.  
  
Fishing into my pockets, I found my signal flare and ignited it. The flare sailed into the sky like a firecacker on the Fourth of July.  
  
I didn't have to wait long. A helicopter with the red-and-white logo of the Umbrella Corporation appeared overhead, and flashed a searchlight down on me. I waved them down, and the copter lowered down onto the roof to make the pickup.  
  
***  
  
It was over. I pulled off my face mask and took a deep breath of fresh air as I looked down onto the city. The streets were littered with crashed cars and Raccoon City's zombified populace. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small vial filled with a purple fluid.  
  
G-virus.  
  
I was caught up in my revire for a moment until I heard the pilot speak in a cold voice.  
  
"Once again, only you survive, Mr. Death. Always, only you survive, Mr. Death.."  
  
I don't respond to the pilot's barb. Basically, I do not care. I smiled to myself as I pocket my prize. 'The Death cannot die,' I think to myself as I close my eyes and fall asleep...  
  
***  
  
-Umbrella Research and Division Facility, Paris, France-  
  
"...and that concludes my report," Hunk finishes.  
  
Christine Henri nods. "Well done on your assignment, Commander. You have retrieved a sample of the G-virus and got out of Raccoon City alive. Speaking of which..." She pulls out a remote and presses the play button on the VCR/TV combo that was on the stand behindHunk. A recording of the morning news begin to play. "I got this from out New York office this morning."  
  
"And now," the anchorman was saying, "we have a rather unfortunate turn of events. It seems that the President and the federal council have passed judgement over the civilians of Raccoon City. The President and the federal council have ruled that the 'baccilus-terminate' operation was the best course of action for this extreme situation and since, executed it. Based on that fact, Raccoon City has been literally, wiped off the map.Current reports say that the death toll are expected to reach over the 100,000 mark. Our hearts go out to those poor civilians...of Raccoon City..."  
  
Christine turns off the TV. "Indeed," she whispers. "If Birkin whould have handed over the samples, then Raccoon City wouldn't be destroyed. Those people's blood are on my hands."  
  
Hunk shook his head. "There is no dwelling on the past, Christine. What's done it done, and nothing could change that."  
  
Christine nods. "You're right. Also, you have to report to the executive board on Monday."  
  
Hunk frowned. "What for?"   
  
Christine smiles a bitter smile at him. "For starters, you have a really bad habit of being the sole survivor of every mision you've been sent on."  
  
Hunk sighed. This was not he he had planned on spendng his vacation.  
  
End. 


End file.
